


Couch Snuggles

by Raijin Tora (Bronze_Heart)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Couch, F/F, Fluff, Married!Korrasami, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_Heart/pseuds/Raijin%20Tora





	Couch Snuggles

After wearing Naga out from a long run outside, Korra finally returned to the apartment after taking her Polar Bear Dog back to her own living space (I don’t even know what it’ll be called, but she should have her own space to live). The Avatar let out a long sigh, going in search of Asami - hopefully it wouldn’t take her long. She checked the bedroom. Nothing. No one was in the bathroom either. Korra frowned. Maybe she was in the living room? Turning on her heels, the Water Tribe woman made her way to the living room, peaking her head in the doorway.

Her lips split into a wide smile upon finding Asami, sitting comfortably on the couch with a book in her hands. She seemed to look very occupied and hadn’t taken notice of her presence. Blue eyes sparkled mischievously as she carefully tip-toed towards the couch, moving around to stand behind Asami. Her smile grew into a grin as her hands came around and lightly covered Asami’s eyes.

“Hey, wha—” Asami started as she felt someone’s hands cover her eyes, and she jerked slightly before she recognized the touch of those hands. Closing the book with a short laugh, she leaned back into the couch and reached up over her head for Korra. “You know, I **was** reading that…”

Korra giggled through her teeth, leaning down to place a kiss on the back of Asami’s head. “I know. I wanted to surprise you.” Her hands fell from her love’s eyes, draping around Asami’s neck. “What were you reading anyway?” she asked a moment later.

The raven-haired girl smiled softly as she wrapped her hands around Korra’s long arms, rubbing them softly. When her wife uncovered her eyes, Asami blinked long lashes over gleaming emeralds up at the beautiful face hovering above her, and smiled, shrugging as she reached up with one hand to rub the back of her knuckles across one of Korra’s cheeks. “… I’ve suddenly forgotten all about it,” she said softly, in her rolling tone.

Blue eyes sparked in amusement as she turned her head to press her lips against Asami’s hand. Korra decided to move around to the other side of the couch before her back started protesting, her left arm draping over the older woman’s shoulders. Another quiet day in the Korrasami residence - the combined name always got her laughing about it; she’d never considered anyone would take to calling their relationship that.

Asami held onto Korra’s arm as her wife came around the couch towards her, and scooted over to make some room beside her on the cushions. “Did you and Naga have a nice run today?”

“Yep! We covered a few miles outside of the city before coming back, and she was very content after I got her home.” Korra’s eyes lit up as she described to Asami all the exciting scenery she saw. “There’s this really amazing overlook that gives you a gorgeous view of the city! I’ll have to take you there sometime; I know you’ll love it!”

“That sounds lovely – and I’d love to.” The green eyed girl pulled Korra down next her and then gently pushed her wife into the corner of the couch (with a contented smile), then threw her hair back over one shoulder and leaned her head into the bronze-skinned girl’s chest, wriggling around on the couch and against her the other girl’s chest as she snuggled in comfortably. “You know,” she said playfully as she pulled one of Korra’s arms over her chest, “if you think you could survive waking me up early enough, I’d love to come with you two one of these times.”

Korra acquiesced to the gentle push, happily settling into the corner of the couch. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Asami flipping her hair over her shoulder (to which this trick always seemed to work with Korra, every time). A gentle laugh rumbled in her chest once Asami settled in against her. Her other arm joined the other, wrapping her partner in a protective embrace. “Hm, we could try that, or I’m sure Naga would be okay waiting until somewhat later in the day. I think she can be pretty accommodating.”

“She’s such a big sweetie.” Asami agreed, stroking Korra’s arm over her chest softly. She was quiet for a moment, just resting her head against Korra’s chest and enjoying their closeness. The small smile on her lips grew when she caught the sound of her wife’s heartbeat. “… I’m glad you’re home.”

Korra observed Asami for a long while, occasionally giving her love a squeeze within her arms. She caught sight of her wife’s expression changing and she knew what it meant. Korra hummed happily. “Me too. And you’re doing it again~” she lilted, voice full of warmth.

“I **like** the sound of it,” the raven-haired girl protested bashfully. “It’s such a strong, steady beat.” She rolled her face to the side against Korra’s breasts so that she could kiss her wife’s strong lean arm. Then she rolled back, grinning out across the room as she heard Korra’s heartbeat quicken slightly. “And it always lets me know exactly what you’re feeling.”

Her heart fluttered not from the comment, but from Asami nuzzling her chest. If that had been the first time her wife had said those words then maybe she would’ve reacted that way, but Korra had heard them before. A soft blush rose to her cheeks and her eyes looked everywhere but on Asami. The Avatar chuckled, somewhat nervously, but didn’t hide it from the dark-haired woman. “S-so, what do you think I’m feeling now?”

Asami smiled, pleased as ever to have flustered her wonderful, amazing wife. “… you love me,” she said simply, tenderly, stroking Korra’s arms with her hands and turning her face again to plant another kiss, this time a soft, sweet one on the side of Korra’s breast.

Her heartrate increased, giving Asami all the more reason to believe those words to be true. Really though, they were. Korra loved Asami. Every second of the day. Her breath hitched from the contact of those lips on her breast, and she squirmed a little. “Mm, you’re right about that,” Korra admitted. “I love you Asami.”

The green-eyed girl laughed sweetly, rolling over onto her front on top of Korra and grinning up at her. "I just said that…” She teased, as she slid both of her hands, palms flat, up the side of Korra’s arms, over her shoulders and down her back, gently starting to tug some Korra’s beautiful cocoa-colored hair loose of its exercise braids. “Is your hearing going?” Leaning up alongside Korra’s face, the raven-haired girl let some of her inky black locks drag across her wife’s face as she blew softly across Korra’s right ear, then wrapped her lips and teeth around the soft fleshy lobe and nibbled on it gently before she slipped back down onto Korra’s chest again. “…mmmmnope. Everything checks out here, Mrs. Sato.”

Korra could only stare as Asami turned around to face her. Green eyes slowly widened, a breathy sigh escaping her parted lips. Had her wife continued to listen to her heartbeat, she would’ve noticed the rapid increase as it pounded against her ribcage. Though maybe the darker stain on her cheeks might be an obvious giveaway. Words caught in her throat as her love leaned in towards her face; she went to weakly shake her head ‘no’ but even that proved to be ineffective. A shiver ran down her spine before Korra could even try to suppress it, squirming a bit beneath Asami, her love’s breath tickled the skin of her ear. “Hnnn…” she groaned, enjoying the sensation of teeth on her earlobe a little too much. And before it could go any further, it was gone. Korra narrowed her eyes and pouted at her wife. “Damn tease…” she huffed, turning her head away from Asami while she tried to regain some control over herself again.

Asami laughed graciously, laying her head down on one cheek on Korra’s shoulder and sticking her tongue out to touch her wife’s neck before snatching it back. “Oh, don’t pout, sweetie.” She laid a hand flat on Korra’s sternum and traced her fingers down the center of her breastbone. “Don’t I always make good on my teasing?”

Everything was fine for a single moment, until a hot, wet tongue just briefly touched the skin of her neck. Korra squeaked, rather uncharacteristically, followed by a frustrated growl at having been caught off-guard. That of course did not stop her pout - made it worse, perhaps, but didn’t stop it. No denying that Asami was right, though. “Of course you do,” she said, sliding her hand down her wife’s body. “And that shouldn’t stop me from returning the favor.” Korra smirked mischievously, quickly pinching Asami’s ass before returning her hand to the older woman’s back.

Unlike Korra, Asami was prepared for her wife to try to get up to some sort of mischief, and she wasn’t so much surprised at the pinch as she was thrilled that Korra was playing with her. With a playful yelp, she swatted at the air where Korra’s hand had been a moment ago and laughed, reaching up to finish tugging Korra’s hair out of her braids so that she could run her fingers through those chocolate waves she loved so much. “Ohhh, there we go. That’s what I wanted.”

Over the last few years Korra started letting her hair grow back out. While she loved her short hair, she’d cut it out of a desire to let go of her past self. At the time the only thing Korra wanted was to escape from her past, knowing she wasn’t ready to be the Avatar and to find her own way. Now the length of her hair had grown back to its original length, which the Avatar learned Asami enjoyed playing with it. “Mm~ My favorite part of the day,” Korra murmured.

“Haha,” The black-haired girl on Korra’s chest grinned up at her blue-eyed wife and her eyes twinkled as she gently pulled Korra’s head down towards her own so that she could run her fingers through the Avatar’s thick, full locks. “You know, honey, it probably wouldn’t be your favorite part of everyday if you brushed it more than once or twice.”

Korra managed to steal a kiss from Asami’s lips, her own eyes sparkling as they gazed into green eyes with merriment. “Maybe that’s the point, dearest wife. Maybe I _want_ you to be the one to brush it out.” She grinned down at her sweetly.

“Oooooohhhh…” Asami grinned up at Korra’s face as her wife stole a kiss, leaning into it for just a moment before she laughed and rubbed the tips of their noses together. “Well in that case, I should do this more often.” She let her fingers slide gently through Korra’s hair, tugging softly on tangles and pulling just firmly enough to stimulate her wife’s scalp. “I just love how thick and soft it is…”

Korra purred softly, not bothered by the gentle tugs on her hair at all. When you’ve had your ponytail pulled on by metal cables while running away from the source of those cables, you can handle a lot more punishment than was deemed normal. It was Asami’s happiness and enjoyment of this activity that spurred Korra to want to do this in the first place, though that didn’t undermine her own enjoyment. “Mm, you can play with it as much as you want, sweetie.”

“Oh, I know,” the green eyed girl replied smugly, grinning as her eyes glimmered. “You married me, after all. You’re mine to take care of now, and that includes your lovely, lovely hair.” She leaned in and kissed the bronze-skinned girl tenderly on the cheek, still pulling her fingers through Korra’s hair.

“Hehehe~” Korra giggled lightly. She turned her head and affectionately nuzzled her nose against Asami’s cheek before she pressed her lips against her wife’s skin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The Avatar’s hands began tracing idle patterns along Asami’s back.

Asami smiled softly at the cheek kiss and was quiet for a moment, just enjoying the lazy tenderness of Korra’s hands on her back while she herself continued to play with the other girl’s hair. The young engineer loved these sort of idle, habitual touching that she and Korra had developed together after several years of sharing the same bed almost as much as she did their passion of their intimacies. There was something ever so loving about Korra’s desire to always be touching Asami (and her own, if she would have admitted so much to herself – Asami barely even noticed it anymore, she just DID), somewhere, somehow, no matter what they were doing, even if it was just to crook one of tiny pinky finger around one of Asami’s while they were standing together at a ceremony or a press conference, the innocuous physical contact somehow made the two of them feel like they were somewhere else, removed from all the daily drama of work and politics and the never-ending duties of trying to keep the world moving towards balance. The tiny bit of shared energy and warmth that made Asami feel safe and secure, even in the most frightening of situations.

Korra easily recognized when Asami went deep in thought and opted to just watch her a while. She had this soft, distant look in her eyes but lips still formed the softest of smiles that still managed to reach her eyes, giving her a very adorable face. And Korra absolutely adored it. They were silent for quite some time - who know how many minutes passed before one of them spoke up. “What’s on your mind, beautiful?”

“Mmmmm…” the green eyed girl made a thoughtful noise as she finished playing with Korra’s hair for now. She grinned and wriggled her way back down Korra’s chest so that she could rest her head on her wife’s pillowy breasts – gently, of course. “… you remember how you used to blush and look away whenever you called me 'beautiful’?”

She snorted, light, playful, the smile on her lips never fading. “Of course. I remember being so overwhelmed whenever I said it that I couldn’t look at you cause my heart was pounding in my head, and I got butterflies in my chest.” Korra laughed at the memory. “I didn’t think something so simple would bring so many different emotions at once.”

Asami’s smile grew as she reached for one of Korra’s hands with both of hers and raised it to her cheek so that she could press the back of Korra’s hand against her face with a flutter of lashes and a sigh. “It was so very cute.” She laughed back, delighted to have her wife her to share the memories with. “But I think I prefer the easy way you say now. Like it’s just a part of how you see me, and how comfortable we are together.”

“Mm, me too~” Korra nodded in agreement, curling her fingers around one of Asami’s hands and giving it a squeeze. “And remember how moved to tears you were when I said you looked beautiful even without makeup on? I swear I couldn’t have stumbled my way through that anymore than I already was without making it worse on myself, but you didn’t seem to care.”

“It’d been so long since anyone had seen me without it, I’d almost forgotten what it was like to have someone see me like that - feeling underdressed, exposed…” the green eyed girl smirked and kissed the back of Korra’s hand, holding her lips against the skin long enough to leave a faint red trace of lipstick. “Of course, I’m glad you like me IN the makeup, too.”

“Of course I do. That eyeshadow makes your eyes pop, and don’t get me started on the lipstick…” Korra grinned. “And remember how speechless I was when I came to get you from the garage? You were so covered in grease stains I don’t think I was able to pick my jaw up off the floor.”

Asami laughed, shaking her head and wrinkling her nose, reaching up to pat Korra on the head. “…. yeah…. honey,” she teased the blue-eyed girl, “… I think that one’s just you. I’m pretty sure grease stains isn’t one of MY fantasies anyway.” She laughed all the same.

Wait, what? “A-are you sure? I could’ve sworn that’s what happened…” Korra frowned, trying to remember what happened then. Had it just been her imagination then? “So this whole time it was all in my head?”

“No, silly, I was there, I definitely remember it happening,” Asami laughed, shaking her head and pulling Korra’s hand against her cheek again. “I just thought it was cute and adorable … and a little weird, in your usually cute and adorable way.”

“Oh.” Korra smiled sheepishly, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks again. “What can I say? I have an interesting taste. But I’m sure you have some weird ones too. Like… when I catch you staring at me while I’m working out.”

“There is **absolutely** nothing weird about getting turned on by watching my incredibly gorgeous and super-fit wife doing her morning exercises in the middle of our living room in a sports bra,” Asami fired back with mock indignance. “That is **absolutely** natural. I can give Mako and Bolin a call if you’d like me to verify that for you…”

Korra’s body shook with silent laughter. “No no. That’s… hehehe, no need to. Remembering how you fell over the couch because you couldn’t keep your eyes off me and lost sight of everything else around you was absolutely priceless.” Silent laughter became full-blown laughter, no longer able to keep it in.

“Well, in my defense,” the green eyed, black-haired girl replied, grinning back up at her wife. “I usually have a bit more time to prepare for your random bursts of hotness. But I walked in from work, and you were just … there, half naked in the living room, all quivering thighs and tight….” she gave a little shiver, the mental image making her tingle a little, “… tight little abs…” She got red and stopped talking.

Calming down at last, Korra gazed down at her wife endearingly. She gently cupped Asami’s blushing cheek with her hand, stroking the heated skin with the pad of her thumb. The Avatar gave her lover a sweet, charming smile. “I’m really glad I still have that effect on you,” Korra crooned. Truly, this woman was adorable.

Asami’s flush deepened, if anything, and she laid her cheek on Korra’s hand, smiling sheepishly up at her wife. “… you’ll always have that effect on me, Korra,” she murmured, dark lashes fluttering. “…I love you.”

Without even trying, Korra felt herself melting. Leaning down, she touched their foreheads together, maintaining the intimacy of the moment. Pride swelled in her chest, because even if she wasn’t trying Asami still turned into a blushing mess simply due to her strong attraction. Before she returned those words back to her wife, they were already there in her eyes and her smile. “I love you too.”

Asami grinned and bit her lip, rubbing her cheek against Korra’s hand. With her free hand she traced idle patterns on Korra’s chest. “… thank you,” she said quietly, her eyes dropping from her wife’s face and wandering over her chest, not really seeing her wife’s clothes and rising, falling breaths, but just being there in the moment with her. “… you know, I don’t know if I could explain to you how grateful I really am for … just, everything. My whole life. Our life.” She glanced back up again, trying to show Korra with her eyes. “Our life – that you share it with me, there’s nothing I’m happier about. Or more grateful for.”

She gave her wife some space, watching her as her love’s gaze grew distant. Yet, it wasn’t entirely so; she just wasn’t focusing on anything specific. Korra took this opportunity to observe every little detail of Asami’s face, studying her. The way her brows quirked just so or how her lips twitched subtly. Blue eyes blinked in surprise once her wife broke the silence. She listened intently, cocking her head a little as an unasked question wrote itself all over her face. Their gazes met and Korra could see just how much gratefulness was in those beautiful green eyes.

Didn’t Asami know there was no need for that? The Avatar shook her head, her chocolate locks swaying with the movement. “You don’t have to explain anything. I see it every single day.” She tried to express that through her eyes, much like Asami had done before.

Asami smiled again, resting her head on her cheek atop Korra’s chest. She didn’t say anything for a minute, but she reached up and touched, brushed the small blue pendant that hung from Korra’s neck. The one she’d given her. “Ohhhh Korra.” She let her fingers wander across the neck band, feeling the pulse of her wife’s lifeblood under her fingers.

Korra sighed, very content and in the moment. Her hand moved to play with Asami’s hair, combing her fingers through it. They paused when she felt fingers tracing along the betrothal necklace her wife had crafted for her. “Sweetie, I don’t think you understand how impressed and moved I was - still am- that you actually made this for me,” she said of the necklace around her neck. “I’m sure Mom or Dad, maybe even Katara, explained to you that many in the Southern Water Tribe simply don’t use them. The tradition faded from our culture during the 100-Year War, remaining strictly a Northern Water Tribe tradition.” She turned her head away, getting a little overcome with emotion. “I… knowing you spent so much time creating this for me. I…” Korra trailed off, unable to complete her thoughts without succumbing to the emotion that was attached to it.

Asami smiled again, glancing up at Korra’s face from atop her perch on her wife’s chest. “I know, honey. But I wanted to try and show you how much you meant to me, how special you were.” She rolled her head slightly so that she could kiss Korra right on the breast bone. “A lot of people, looking at us then, might have just thought we were just… playing around. The rich, CEO’s daughter and her best friend 'in love?’ The necklace just seemed like such an elegant way to tell you that to me there was nothing more serious, more real, than what I felt for you. That I really, really wanted you to be my **wife** , to make a new family with me. That I wanted you always.”

Korra blinked, narrowing her eyes. She closed them momentarily before sighing softly. Nothing in this world made her happier than being with Asami, but it hurt a little knowing others didn’t see their happiness the same way. “I didn’t care then, and I don’t care now. If they want to think we’re just 'pals’ and 'best friends’, let them. They will never know or understand what it truly means to love unconditionally. And I will not let that influence us.” There was a fire in her eyes, but it was not directed at Asami. Then, Korra’s gaze softened. She knew that when they both proposed and promised each other forever, there was no outside influence. “I may be the Avatar, but I feel happiest with you. I could never ask for anyone else. I wanted nothing more than to spend forever with you. I’m glad I got my wish.”

Asami smiled back, and lifted herself to move up towards Korra’s face. She straddled her wife’s hips with one leg on either side and bent down over Korra’s face, long black hair sweeping over them both as she brushed her lips over Korra’s, resting their noses against one another’s. “So did I.”

A soft sigh escaped Korra’s lips, her entire face glowing with love for the woman above her. Korra encircled her arms around Asami’s shoulders, gazing happily into those green eyes she loved so much. All the Avatar could see was Asami; everything else was blocked by hair, but it didn’t matter. Her heart clenched and ached while her eyes sparkled with fresh tears. “I love you Asami~” she said sweetly, closing her eyes before any tears could leak out.

“Shhhh… Korra…” Asami smiled sweetly down at her wife, lowering her face to kiss away the moisture that was beading at the corner of her eyes. “I know, sweetheart.” She dropped tender kisses all around the side of her lover’s soft face, bringing her hands up to stroke the sides of Korra’s temples, and back behind her ears. “… We were made for each other. Anyone with eyes can see that now.”


End file.
